


Empty Promises

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Promises made during times of pain or pleasure are often empty





	Empty Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"I'll be a good girl. I promise." "You'd promise anything to stop the pain, my sweet." Bellatrix laughed as she ran her tongue along the smooth column of the girl's neck. "Worthless promises that mean nothing." "Please, I'll do anything," Pansy whimpered when she felt leather strike her back once again. She could feel the blood dripping from the many wounds he had made with the bullwhip since she woke to find herself bound to a large marble slab, her breasts pressed against the cold stone. Her back was on fire from the pain he was causing. "My wife is right, Miss Parkinson," a deep voice spoke from behind her. "Promises made in the midst of pleasure are rarely solemn. In my experience, they tend to be nothing more than empty promises. You must learn your place in our world, my dear." "Pure blood always tastes so powerful," Bellatrix remarked as she licked at one of the wounds on Pansy's back. "It is highly intoxicating. I do not often have the opportunity to satisfy my craving so I am most pleased that you have been a bad girl." "I've not," Pansy protested, her eyes widening when she felt the handle of the whip probing the lips of her sex. Two tongues moved along her back as she struggled against the restraints on her wrists and ankles, the handle suddenly thrusting into her cunt. She cried out as it entered her deeply, roughly rubbing against her dryness, tears in her eyes as they laughed at her cries of pain. "Such pretty screams, child," Rodolphus murmured in her ear before he bit her neck, thrusting the handle deeper as he moved it in and out of her. "Have you learned, yet?" "You'll never disobey your parents again, will you?" Bellatrix asked as her fingernails scratched Pansy's cheeks. "'tis a shame because I would so love to have you once more, my sweet." "Muggles and Mudbloods are worthless creatures. It will do you best to remember that you are superior. This is how we treat them. This is all they are good for. Our pleasure before being discarded like the rubbish they are, forgotten and expendable. If you continue to doubt your parents and our beliefs, you are no better than the miserable filth you believe deserve to live and this is the future that will await you," Rodolphus informed her coldly, a cruel smile on his lips as he suddenly thrust into her arse with no preparation at all. "Good girl. Scream for us." "Such a lovely little thing," Bellatrix laughed as she watched the girl struggle, her screams loud and piercing, full of pain, innocence lost, and fear. Leaning forward, she bit Pansy's lip, licking at the blood, moaning in appreciation as she moved her hand between her own thighs as she watched her husband punish her. Catching pain-filled but determined hazel eyes, she smiled knowingly. "I don't think you have learned your lesson at all. Perhaps you will be bad and we can play again, Pansy." 


End file.
